geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Windy Landscape
Windy Landscape is a very popular 1.9 demon level by WOOGIWOOGI1411. It is considered as an insane, hard, and rarely a medium demon. Soon after the original level came out, WOOGI updated the level and also buffed it. On June 4, 2016, this level received a 2.0 remake – the new level is called Windy Landscape X and was created by AngryBoy and WOOGI. It was verified by MaxiS9. Description Windy Landscape is a 1.9 demon and is probably one of the most infamous levels due to its difficulty for moderately skilled players, acting as a sort of stepping stone between the medium and hard demons. Its decor is intended to confuse the player and make it very hard to see what the real objects are, especially in the second half of the level. The level also contains some hard flying segments and many tricky timings. Gameplay The level starts off as a fairly simple cube with a few tricky timings. This then progresses to a moderately difficult ball with more tricky timing, and then a very irritating mini ship with a very awkward transition and weird flying due to the gravity portals in said ship. The next transition to the fairly simple cube is also quite irritating, because it can fail if the player is flying too high, and could be considered a bug. The next cube is fairly easy, albeit the triple spike jump may get the player a few times. This is followed by a moderately difficult mini UFO with tricky timing, then a fairly simple mini wave but then a harder normal wave with fairly tight spaces. The level then changes to double speed, with a cube with fairly tricky timings, followed by what is probably the hardest and most irritating part in the level; a ship comprised of lots of straight flying, gravity and size changes in very weird spots, and jump rings. This is followed by another fairly tight wave, and then a UFO with more fairly tricky timing, along with gravity portals. The UFO then turns mini and into half speed, while the music slows down, with WOOGI1411's name on the top. The player must tap lightly once to hit a blue jump ring to avoid crashing into a spike in an otherwise auto segment. The music then drops and heads into the first dual segment of Windy Landscape. The dual sequences are in sync and unmixed, however, so they are fairly easy to get accustomed to. However, the entire dual segment is in triple speed the whole way, and the decoration there is very bright to try and mess with the player. The first cube segment is easy with only one timed jump, but the ball segment that follows has very tricky timings that require time to get used to. This is followed again by a slightly harder cube with more tricky timing, followed by a mini ball with one click, which must be timed properly, however, to avoid a bug that will cause the player to crash. This switches to a mini auto dual cube. A ship segment follows and is also quite tricky and difficult, with many fakes and gravity portals, with a few jump rings as well, and a fair bit of simple but tricky straight flying. This is followed by another simple cube with a few timed jumps, and then a difficult half speed mini straight fly ship sequence. The level then returns to double speed with a cube with many tricky timings. This then switches to a ship that is quite difficult, with a very awkward transition and weird gravity portal placement. This switches to a fairly easy cube with simple timing, and then a weird ship that is more timing than actually flying. The dual segment comes back, still unmixed and in sync, but in double speed. It is a cube at first with some tricky timing, and then a ball with more tricky timing. The last ship is infamous for failing multiple players, and is a straight fly segment with an irritating gravity portal in the middle. The level then goes to a half speed cube with one jump, with the text saying "THX" The level then ends with a smiley face, added in a 2.0 update by WOOGI. Trivia *This level was un-featured due to Windfall not working for a while in Geometry Dash. *The official level is only rated but not featured. However, the Level 1 remake, "If Windy Landscape was Level 1," is rated and featured. *The old gameplay before the level was buffed saw much easier flying segments, and some timing in the level was easier to do. Fails * Slypp crashed at 97% twice due to not hearing his audio queue properly. * Dorami crashed at 97%, 94%, and 92% twice. *AleXPain24 crashed at 95%, four times before he can beat the actual level, in the old version. *The Universal Army, a Wiki member, crashed at 95% twice. He also had numerous unrecorded fails or recorded but not deleted footage of fails past 80% in the level. *Danilkaz crashed at 92%. *Riot crashed at 88% in the old version. *Merg crashed at 77% and 95%. Walkthrough Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Levels Category:Hard Demon Category:2015 levels Category:Insane Demon Category:Buffed levels Category:Very hard demon Category:Long Levels Category:Medium demons